Troublesome Love  30 Kisses
by Chancieyy
Summary: <html><head></head>30 short stories of random pairings from Troublesome Love on dA, each story will have a unique pairing showing either friendship or romance. All characters belong to their original owners Thank you for reading</html>
1. Chapter 1: Hiroki x Ai

**Title: **Thank You  
><strong>Author:<strong> Chancieyy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hiroki Hitsuna & Ai Usagi  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Troublesome Love  
><strong>Rating: <strong>13+ .. ?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hiroki Hitsuna does not belong to me. I only request to use him and make him take actions of my imagination, moving him like a chess piece.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> As Ai suddenly becomes the center of horrible rumours and hatred from false infomation, Hiroki, who knew nothing of the situation attempts to comfort her.

" Whore. "  
>A single word in a tone of mockery and hatred. That was the word she had been living with for most of her life. Something that others described her as, just because she was more outgoing towards the opposite gender, just because she had a more genuine smile and-well, a bigger chest.<p>

"Ah, Hiro!"  
>The much larger boy, turned his head when he heard a voice exclaim his unwanted nickname. He grimaced at the sight of the petite, nicely figured, blonde that was running towards him. He began to walk faster in avoidance of the 'annoying' girl. He had enough on his plate and didn't want more to deal with.<p>

As the boy ranged farther from her, she ran until she had finally caught up to him.

"Hiro.." She breathed out, whining a little.

"What do you want? "

"Have you seen Kai? " Ai smiled, "I've been looking for him, but i haven't seen him anywhere. "

"How am i suppose to know? " He answered, more annoyed than usual. It seemed as if her voice was more high than usual, and obviously that was harder for him to stand. The blonde was one of the hardest people in the building, to ignore. It wasn't 'cause she was more clingy than most- which she was, but there was just something about her that was hard to leave alone.

"Well, you _are_ his roommate. " She empthized the word you, when she spoke. Ai had a love for empthizing words and sarcasm. This, Hiroki knew for sure.

"That doesn't _prove_ anything."

She was silent after his encounter back at her. Taking small steps next to him, she was lost in thought. He had notice her glance around them, as the two of them walked down the busy hall together. Others seemed to be whispering and looking at her in a slight disgust. It had made him wonder what she did, or what others were saying, but not enough to ask her or anyone else.

"What? " Hiroki glared at the younger students, annoyed. " Do you need something? "

Chills went down their spines when their older, and much bigger, upper classmen growled at them for staring. Glancing at Hiroki, they swallowed down hard. Quickly looking at Ai once more with more hate than before, they muttered something quietly and moved on.

" Disgusting whore.."

The words whispered into Ai's ear and echooed in her mind. She bit down her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows, staring straight at the ground, keeping herself from breaking out of control. The blonde did not want to hurt these younger student- no, she absolutely did not want to hurt anyone, even if they were being unkind. Putting on her best smile, she looked up at Hiro, grinning at him, keeping herself strong.

The brunnette sighed when he saw her smile and did not understand what was really happening. Certainly he did not like getting into other people's business, or others getting into his, but as the blonde's somewhat friend and room advisor, he had to at least say something comforting.

"You know, it's okay to get upset when people look at you like that." He said in a surprisingly calm voice and expression. He didn't look at her, only straight ahead. Giggling a bit at Hiro's attempt to be a good friend, Ai couldn't help herself.

"What's so funny?" He voiced out louder than intended to.

"Nothing." She replied, still giggling.

He looked at her with furrowed and confused eyes, wondering what was going on in the little head of hers that always seemed to be empty. He never thought that she dealed with things like this- It had always seemed like she was someone that was loved no matter what. Someone who could not be disliked. Only now, he realized that was his feelings towards her- that he could not dislike her even if he had tried. She was a friend.

"Whatever. " He grumbled, slightly red faced, now that he realized his own thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm, that was carrying a few empty boxes that he never acknowledged. A soft touch of her lips met on his cheek.

"What are you-"

She silenced him with an innocent smile.

"Thank you. "

And with that, she had skipped off ahead of him, disappearing off into the crowd as he stood there, stunned of what had just happpened. Wiping his cheek with the side of his hand, he then scratched the back of his head, pushing his hair back a little.

"Stupid idiot." he grumbled again, beginning his steps again as he recovered from the unnessarily kiss she had given him as thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Kai x Helen

**Title:** Broken Pieces  
><strong>Author: <strong>Chaniceyy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kai Usagi & Helen Lochesh  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Troublesome Love  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 13+  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Helen Lochesh does not belong to me. I only request to use her and have her take actions of my imagination, moving her like a chess piece.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> ... I seriously can't really say what happened. It was all just so random. I blame my sickness for having me write this. .. Im not even going to bother editing it. [ pssstt- this contains part of my twin's past ]

Insecurity, doubt, self-eestem and broken pieces of love, all of this comes from the heart. These negative things were all unavoidable, it was human nature to experiences them. The question is, should we accept the facts or ignore the heartfelt pains, the human mind mends into our hearts?

Midnight striked; the clock ticked loudly in the silent room. Kai Usagi was staring out the window of his delinquent school's home economics food room. Shining right into his bright sky blue eyes, was the moonlight that lit up the night along with the dim street lights, outside of the school gates. Although the colour of his eyes were bright, and the night was beautifully presented to him; everything Kai saw looked empty and hollow. And he blamed _her_ for it.

" Kai " Quiet and light, the voice travelled into the room. Though, Kai didn't look, his eyes were locked onto the couple that was passing by the prison that secured the world from the hands of the young dreamers, trying to make their life thrilling. Of course no one but them understood that though, thus their reason being here. The caring smiles that was upon the couple that strangered to Kai, it had him clench his fist. It was not anger that brought him to clench his fist though; no, of course not. It was the jealousy that burned inside of him that caused his action.

"Kai.." The voice now had a pleading in it, but it was still soft and caring.

"What." Kai growled lowly, as he turned to the blonde haired girl that shared the same face as him. His eyes narrowed down at her. Recently, just the sound of her voice, the presence of her and the expression she wore has ticked him off.

The small girl looked at him with shakened eyes, but her body stay strong and firm, as she stood at the doors of the room. "It's late, you need to rest. You've been up for days. And you can't ju- "

"_Shut up._"

"But Kai! I'm sorry you had to that out but-  
>A shatter of glass was suddenly at the feet of Ai.<p>

"_SHUT UP. YOU TRAITOR, LEAVE!_"He screamed at the girl, throwing another glass cup at her. She looked at him with hurt eyes, but knew that nothing she said would change his current opinion. There was nothing she could do or say to make up for what she had kept from him, and mostly not an apology.

Taking a step back, Ai stared her enraged brother. Biting her lip, and closing her eyes, she nod her head down and excused herself from his sight, disappearing off into the lone hall. Kai clenched his fist again, but then let it go right after. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled his legs towards his chest, leaning against the window. He hid himself in the corner of the counter, behind the thin wall that separated the counter and the oven.

In the pitch black room, where the only light was the dim moonlight that shone from the window, warm tears were fighting to escape out onto the surface of Kai's pale cheek. Of course, he wouldn't allow that to happen, there was no way he would let these tears come out and make him look weak, even if there was no one there. It would have made him feel worse than he already did.

"It's all my fault... father's death.. " He whispered out painfully

Suddenly, footsteps danced into the clocks ticking and harmonized with it. Slow and gentle, each step had a sound of a graceful fox, hunting it'd prey in secret. Kai didn't move a bit, he waited for whoever entered the room to leave, but the footsteps only came closer. The lights stayed off as the footsteps entered into the room.

"Kai, I know you're in here. " The familar voice spoke. " Come out. "  
>Of course, he didn't move an inch. He still hoped for the unknown to leave, but another part of him wanted her to stay, just because he knew who it was; Helen.<p>

"Don't make me come find you."

"..."  
>Still, there was no reply, which left her with no choice: She had to drag him out.<p>

"Ai sent you, didn't she? What do you what? " He mumbled out just as she was headed towards his hiding spot.

"To talk." She ignore the first question

"I'm in no mood. "

"Yeah? Well i'm not taking a no for an answer. "  
>Now sitting infront of him on the counter, she looked out the window. Peeking out of his huddle, his adjusted eyes examined her profile. The moonlight shone over her, showing the highlight of her face and the beautiful emerald green eyes. Somehow when he looks at her, everything seems less dull.<br>Quickly, he averted her gaze and hid his face back into his knees.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She spoke more softly now, unlike eariler, she glance over in his direction, waiting for a reply, but again, there was nothing.

"It's ashame that people sleep during the night. Always missing out on this"

"..."

" Are you going to just stay silent the entire time? "

" ... "

She got impatient with him, she was trying to talk to him, trying to show that she was there for him even if she didn't know what the situation was.

" Talk, dammit! " She smack his head, "Why won't you speak to me?"

That did it. That last sentence had him explode.

"Why won't _I _talk? " He empthized the word. "That's rich coming from you! I tell you almost anything! I gave you all the infomation you want from me! The only times i didn't were on things that was better off unknown you to, and you have the nerve to ask m why won't i speak to _you _?"

She tried to defend herself, but he didn't give her a chance.

"Who was it that fell silent right after i told her that i loved her?" He yelled.  
>Taken back, she attempts to yell back at her, but suddenly something soft was pushed upon her mouth. Completely shocked, it took her a while to realize that he was kissing her and when she did, she immediately slapped him.<p>

"... "

The room was silence, none of them made a move. It was as if time had stopped on them.

She stared at him, as he didn't move from the position right after he was slapped; his face turned, head down, hair over his eyes and completely vulnerable.

He slipped off the counter and slid pass all the tables, heading for the door. She wanted to stop him, but there wasn't anything for her to say. There was no excuse for his action and there was definitely no excuse for her own.

Right as he leaves the room, he looks at her with one last time and whispers,

"I still love you. "


End file.
